Minewashed family
by Black eyes of minecraft
Summary: When sky travels he has a secret brother and sister what type of madness will happen
1. Chapter 1

Minewashed family  
Chapter one  
We find out someone's gone insane

Black eyes: Hello I am back with a new story it's about a famous youtuber and if he had a sister and brother if you guessed skydoesminecraft you are addicted to budder and stuff (no offense to those who guessed randomly) but here we go also there might be some squids that suck badly so ya

Sky: just get on with it already I don't want to read this much

Black eyes: calm down sky this isn't the academy

Sky: wait are we playing teacher now I am running now

Black eyes: no sky don't run you are supposed to do the disclaimer then I would make a mod that makes everything butter and I mean everything in minecraft

Sky: black eyes doesn't own minecraft or any youtuber in here  
-

Sky's p.o.v

It has been years since I have seen my brother but now that I am reading this letter he sent I am going to destroy any squid I see, the reason is the squids kidnapped him and brainwashed him so when I saw the pesky squid that lives close to the sky army HQ I told every recruit there to shoot it. One recruit walks up to me and asks "sir cavemanfilms wants to see you" I knew this guard to well whenever we play cops and robbers he was warden freeman (you should know who he is if not you aren't a true sky fan yet) "ok show me where he is this time" the reason I said this time is because caveman always moves from cave to cave every night I don't now why I guess it just runs in his blood. Along the way fluffy came over he told me how the recent battle has gone since the squids turned my server into a modded server "most of the troops where kidnapped we follow the squids until we could no more" I just thought for a bit and said "at least no generals where kidnapped" fluffy had a suspicious look on his face so I asked him "who was kidnapped?"  
He looked guilty and said "dawn was kidnapped" I stopped in my tracks and yelled at the top of my lungs "WWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYY!" Fluffy just sat there and said "we did our best to save her but the budder weapons we have didn't burn them like usual it only broke the budder weapons" "sky what's wrong?" I was ready to add in the squid destruction mod "sorry fluffy its just how have they gotten so smart it makes me startled" fluffy just said "I don't know sky it startles me to but hey minecraft universe will figure out how to defeat them" after he said that he left for his jungle house

When I arrived at cavemans new cave home minecraft universe flew down from the sky and landed next to me he told me " cave has found out why squids have become to smart but it is driving him insane he insists on telling you and you only." Then he left so I just walked up to the door and knocked caveman look through one of the four holes near the top of the door and he opened it and said "sky come over here I found these cave drawings made out of something I call Chocabo feathers and budder feathers" what I saw shocked Me, on the wall there was three amulet holes they looked like mine and then above it was a prophecy made out of none other than Chocabo feathers and budder feathers caveman explained that there was 3 amulets in existence exactly like mine they hold powers that are like notches and only work for the one they are chosen for 3 family members. Now I know why they took my brother squids are gonna die hardcore "caveman can I tell you something"  
Caveman just laid on his couch and said "sure sky" we'll here it goes I give away a secret I have been keeping for years "I have 2 other siblings" caveman jumped literally jumped off the couch and said "so the budder king tells me this why we have to get them here" I shook my head and said "agreed but my sister is already here and my brother was kidnapped by squids and then he was brainwashed how are we gonna get his memory back" caveman ran over to something else " with this" he held up the most majestic thing I have ever seen I don't know what it was but it was a sphere made of every mineral and block in minecraft "this is a memory orb if you throw it at someone who has been brain washed they instantly get all of there memory back" I just blurted this out " how many do you have?" Caveman pointed farther in to his cave home there was millions of them so if they brainwashed dawn the squids wouldn't know what hit them literally!  
-

Black eyes: I will give you a hint about the memory orb if you make a weapon out of it all the squids in range of a mile will die if you hit it

Sky: thanks for the tip

Black eyes: your welcome also wait until you see the powers of your amulet I will show you how to make it rain budder first ok

Sky: YES

Black eyes: see you next chapter it will take a while to teach sky

Sky: (claps hand and focuses on budder)

Starts to rain squids

Black eyes: XD memory orb sword attack

All squids blow up from the majestickness.


	2. Chapter 2

Minewashed family  
Chapter 2  
What's happening to sky's brother

Sky's brother p.o.v  
A voice in my head is trying to tell me never listen to the squids they are trying to mislead me no matter what you do dot listen to them even if they say they will kill you. I must have had a weird look on my face because one of the squids said "what's wrong you hearing things?" I just shook my head "no I am not hearing things" then the voice said again son your brother is coming to help you do t tell them I am your father no matter what... The voice went away when a squid said "hand me some more lapis this  
base needs to be finished before the sky army finds us."  
-

Black eyes: Post in the comments who you think sky's father is also I will do some questions at the end of each chapter that you guys post so yay

Sky: you said nothing about questions why do I feel like the academy is going to be in this

Black eyes: but it's not unless the readers want me to add a academy back story

Sky: oh god no

Truemu: it's not like squids are going to become mutants that are half Jeffery

Black eyes: (whistle's suspiciously)

Truemu: wait WHAT

Sky: Jason I am startled

Black eyes also they are going to combine into Dillion and fly I didn't want to give that away guys why did you say that truemu

Truemu: it was on my mind XD

Deadlox: we are talking to much guys lets just stop

Black eyes: Deadlox is right guys lets stop talking

Sky's brother: what did I miss guys

Black eyes: wow well see you next chapter

Sky: I master how to rain budder yes watch (sky claps hands)

Starts raining memory orb

Black eyes: close enough.

Sky's brother: wait how did he do that?


	3. Chapter 3

Minewashed family  
Chapter 3  
How sky found out about the sword

Black eyes: hello everyone

Start to rain liquid butter

Black eyes: so majestic well I am back with another chapter and guess who's in it notch so lets get on with the story now shall we

Sky's p.o.v  
That night after caveman told me about the prophecy and stuff I went strait to my sisters room. When i walked in i heard her say "Hi sky how was your day?" I looked at her and said "We'll fluffy told me dawn was captured and caveman told me something about how to beat the squids." She just look at me and said "dawn was captured that's not good she had my amulet" I was shocked and said "what this is not good sis that amulet has special powers I found out how to do this on my way here" I clap my hands and focus on flight and suddenly I was up in the air flying around the room, when all of a sudden me and my sister passed out.

I woke up with a head ache but I wasn't In my sisters room now I was in the aether with my sister sitting next to me that was when we saw notch sitting on a budder tree throne and budder particles falling down around him. Notch looked at me and my sister and smiled then said "son daughter welcome to the aether my home."  
At first I was to shocked to speak then sunnydoesminecraft (my sister) said "that's impossible our mom and dad died from the squid army when we where young" notch smiled and said "I have been keeping a eye on your brother telling him not to do what the squids say even if they threaten to kill him" after he said that I asked him "notch if you are our dad can you please tell me why the squids have become smarter?" Notch looked at me and said "sky who do you think would make squids have fire resistance?" I thought for a bit and said "herobrine?" But it was more a question than a answer "correct sky and he plans on taking revenge on you" why me I thought "many reasons sky for first off you burned down his Mansion and destroyed his plans to corrupt the overworld" wait how did he read my mind? "But those where just adventure maps" notch just smiled and said "no you went to he wrong place that was his real mansion" I am so startled right now that was his real mansion seriously. "So why did he take over the squid army after I destroyed there leader?" As soon as I asked that Jeb walked over and said "hi sky and sunny haven't seen you two since sky was 3, notch there's a problem you know how there's a new item it's called blood essence no one knows where It came from but if someone drinks it they will become a vampire we fear herobrine is going to use it on his prisoners" I was not happy about that "dad how can I beat herobrine?"  
Notch smiled and said "the memory sword it is made when you put 8 memory orbs around a stick then use the memory stick and make a normal sword out of it."  
I was happy there was a chance to save dawn "thank you dad" just then sunny spoke up "we don't even know where the squids took her though" notch smile came back he gave sunny a map and her amulet how did he get that "ok now it easier but what about the squid mutants I saw out side my window they had bat wings" notch just kept smiling and said "stop being so worried k just go with it you have to go now but sky make a aether portal in your room so you can visit me now wake up"  
-

Black eyes: who liked this chapter I know herobrine who I tied up for making sky angry

Herobrine: I will never let my vampire squids fall they will win

Black eyes: why do you seem so determined I have a army of hostile mops at my control and you have squids

Sky: I can't believe I actually burned down your real mansion

Black eyes: shoot I forgot to do the disclaimer this chapter and last chapter I guess I will do it now XD I don't own minecraft or any of the youtubers in here but I do own sunnydoesminecraft (she is not a real person) I just realized I made a pun right there XD I wasn't even meaning to make a pun oh well shall I torture herobrine

Deadlox: yes

Truemu:yes

Sky: yes

Dawn: yes

Noahcraftftw: no

Black eyes: when did you get here Noah oh well see you next chapter

Herobrine: oh no what the heck how did I get in this room help

Annoying squid drops from the ceiling

Squid: HEYHEROBRINEGUESSWHATIAMASQUIDTHATSRIGHTIAMASQUID

Herobrine: HELP ME NOAH


	4. Chapter 4

Minewashed family

Chapter 4

Awakened

Black eyes: hey guys shall we check on herobrines torture

Sky: no that squid is annoying

Black eyes: I do not own minecraft or any of the youtubers in this story (I own sunny a made up character in this fic)

Sky: if he owned me he would be famous on YouTube but he's not

Deadlox p.o.v

I was walking to sky's room when I saw a door open I looked in there and sky was passed out floating in mid air then I saw the girl In there and saw the amulet around her neck I just said "they are related aren't they" just then a Dillion came in threw the window and dropped a letter on sky then left. I tried waking up sky but he was in a comma that's when I had a idea I put budder ingots all around him like a tower, I put the last budder up on top and sky woke up and looked around he said "I am in budder heaven or the budder galaxy" I laughed and said "nope and nope" sky the made the tower fall all on me I really don't know how he did it but it was cool until it almost broke my head set. After that he went to the crafting table in the room and put 8 orbs around a stick then put the shining stick on the bottom part of the table then above it he put 2 orbs and he took out a very cool looking sword he did it again 2 times and told me "Deadlox behold the most powerful sword in the overworld" I looked At it and was kinda shocked and asked him " what happened to budder swords?" There is no need for them if we have these they never break and have every enchant for a example unbreaking infinity it will destroy any squid and notch is my dad..." "Wait stop say that last part again" he went up to my ear and yelled "NOTCH IS MY DAD" after he said that I fainted

Black eyes: guy I really need suggestion for this story I am out of ideas for some reason I am out of creative juices

Sky: what does that mean?

Herobrine: it means I can drug sky?

Black eyes: who let him out and heck no kids do not do drugs thy will ruin your life and i mean it seriously look at herobrine

Herobrine: hey

Sky: it's so true to

Noah: no it's not

Herobrine: actually it is

Noah: wait what

Herobrine: the drugs make me want to kill people

Black eyes: someone get him outa here he's about to make this a T for teens story not k+

Notch: I got it (try's to find herobrines coding)

Notch: found his code and delete :)

Herobrine: I am still in the story though right?

Sky: get outa here now herobrine or I will do something bad to you now held

black eyes: don't come back until you learn your lesson


	5. Chapter 5

So I am accepting some avatars you guys make so I can have some more ideas just wanted to get that out there thanks


	6. Chapter 6

minewashed family

Chapter 4

The 4 child!?

Black eyes:Hello people I am back with a bit of creative juices so yay lets see what happens when I join up in the story

sky:wait what I am jumping back into this fic so I don't get any spoilers

black eyes p.o.v

when I heard sky had a meeting with dad I was kinda surprised that the legend was happening so early man this is bad And herobrine has t even been contained so what should I do (I hate thinks auto correct it is combining words) so I play with some redstone. Whenever I am playing around with redstone I feel calm and I can think a little bit better. So I travelled to see hypixel to see his latest creation. When I found his portal I didn't go to hypixels place I went to sky room I was not to happy about that, but just by my luck sky started to come in so I teleported back to the aether so sky wouldn't find out about me

Sky's p.o.v

I was walking into my room when I saw enderman particles, when I saw those I hired a builder to put obsidian around my room so enderman wouldn't be able to get in. While the builder was building in my room I decided to go to the aether. When I got there I saw someone playing around with redstone looking pretty happy. I said "hello" he looked at me and i looked at him a little bit and saw he had a eye patch on his left eye and it also had a ear peace His right eye was completly black and he was wearing a gray and green space suit and yellow brownish kind of hair he looked at me and said "hi what are you doing here I am doing a video about what happens when you make redstone stuff in the aether."

Black eyes p.o.v

Oh no sky is here now what do I do I could just ask him to leave but he will want to see me do the video good thing I have been recording this entire time I was going to post it but then didn't when I got home so ya back to the present sky watched me do the video the entire way until there was a glitch I knew about if you put down to much redstone in the Aether so that's how I got him to leave the constant TNT falling from the sky (see what I did there) so I think it a good time to ask dad where hypixels new portal is.

Black eyes: man that got my creative juices flowing literally :)

Sky: wait what what color is the juice

Black eyes: see through budder

Deadlox: (slaps forhead)

Cavemanfilms: where'd you go boom boom

Black eyes: I did a little revenge on herobrine for that drug thing man when he wakes up it is gonna be funny

Herobrine: who put this delicious juice in my mouth

Everyone starts laughing

Sky: that's pee

Deadlox umm black eyes you forgot the disclaimer again

Black eyes: come on give me a break I do not own the youtubers here except the black eyes he is me

Herobrine: WHO PEED IN MY MOUTH

Black eyes: I did you idiot payback complete

Notch: good pay back


	7. Chapter 7

Mine washed family  
Chapter 6  
New people

Black eyes: ok I am going to use this

Name: Diana  
Gender: Female  
Hybrid: Enderman/Human  
Personality: Nice and kind hearted but can be super cruel if needed to.  
Weapon of Choice: Diamond Axe

Black eyes: What do you think about this avatar I am adding

Sky: she should use a budder axe

Deadlox: you always say that

Black eyes: ok let's just get back to the story and if its ok with the creator of this avatar I might add a back story about her about how she became a hybrid I will do this with all hybrids

Truemu: that must have been a mouth full

Black eyes: not really a mouth full

Black eyes p.o.v

I was in dads throne room when a man walked in and asked notch if there was a way to save his daughter, notch looked at me and the. Looked back at him and said "what was she captured by?" He looked angry and said "squids these mutant squids captured my daughter" and he threw a ender squid right in front of notch I looked at notch and said "I think it's my turn to beat some stuff up I am your son and guardian I can usually control ender like creatures." Notch was really happy about my thinking and said "bring a small team and don't forget ender" (the ender dragon my mount) so I thanked notch and went to get my team to save this girl

Diana p.o.v  
I was praying to notch that I wouldn't get killed but yet I feel like someone was coming to save me. I decided to go to sleep that might clear some things up. In my dream I saw the black eyes petting the ender dragon and asking a bunch of hybrid human/enderman if they would like to come help him rescue someone. That's when I saw his cape it was the Mojang cape but it was hidden in his space suit thing. When I woke up a squid was aiming a strange device towards me that's when he yelled fire and a purple blackish beam came out and hit me as soon as it hit me I passed out

Black eyes p.o.v  
I felt a disturbance in the ender realm (not the end I am talking about the existence of all ender creatures) so I teleported my group and ender to its source what we saw was not to be done. The ender squids where shooting a ender hybrid gun at the girl (a ender hybrid gun makes you half enderman) so me and the team I had started to fight the idiot squids but just as I beat down the last squid a few members of the sky army ran in yelling at the top of there lungs. When they saw what happened they stopped yelling and I said "the guardians of notch beat you here sorry about that" just then ASFjerome walked out in front of the group and said "your the black eyes your a son of notch oh man when sky finds out about his he is going to freak" just then sky walked in and said "find out about what fluffy?"  
Shoot this isn't good but just then notch whispered to me from the aether "it's time to tell sky who you are"

Black eyes: who think sky is going to freak out once he finds out he has 3 siblings

Fluffy: I think he is going to be like no why you can be my brother you look nothing like me

Sky: it's true I would say that speaking of true where's truemu

Deadlox: making a rocket ship like from shifted reality

Sky: wait what

Black eyes: I am just going to do the disclaimer at the end of each chapter now

Fluffy: everyone's ok with that

Black eyes: I don't own any of the youtubers here I don't own Diana she is a minecraft avatar someone sent in but I do own the black eyes (the black eyes is me)


	8. Chapter 8

Minewashed family  
Chapter 7  
When sky finds out

Black eyes: I am back people and I thought of a oc

Sky: you did cool

Black eyes: ok so here we go the oc is

Name:Ben  
Gender: male  
Race: human  
Personality:cruel to his family but nice to anyone else  
Weapon of choice: memory sword

Sky: he sounds familiar

Black eyes you will learn somewhere around chapter 10 who his family is but anyway back to the story

Black eyes p.o.v  
When Jerome saw me I knew I was gonna be in trouble until dad told me in my head to tell sky I am his brother  
When sky arrived he looked me over and said "so your the ancient black eyes you don't look that powerful" when he said that I called ender and sky stepped back a few of his men armed there weapons but I just took out my my end sword (made out of end blocks and eyes of ender it is stronger than a memory sword also memory's swords only have blocks from the overworld in it so it doesn't contain any end stuff) that's when sky looked at my sword and asks "what type of sword is that?" I smile and say "a end swords made out of anything related to the end or any end blocks and items." That's when sky recognized me and said "hey your that person I saw in the aether what are you doing here." I responded with me saying the prophecy (when a prophecy officially begins I recite it)  
"3 shall go deep under  
To the evils base to save the 4th  
and destroy the menace we call squids"  
Sky then looked at me and said "wait what's going" on just then Diana the girl we saved spoke up and said "still being shot by the ender hybrid gun here" so I walked over and pulled the plug the beam that was coming out of the gun stopped and I broke the girls chains she was in she thanked me and ran out the door and I told her that her dad went to notch in the aether to ask for help to get her back.  
Sky was watching this and then asked me "where do you live" so right then and there I decided to take out my cape when I turned around everyone that was there gasped except sky he then asked "are you one of the minecraft gods kids?" I smiled and said "I am one of notches sons"

Sky's p.o.v  
Wait what I have more siblings of no this is not so cool I am very startled about this where's Jason I am startled but anyway I asked him "how long have you been alive?" He answered "since herobrine turned evil"

Black eyes: they end of the chapter

Sky: people can you add comments and questions for the people in this story

Jerome: I want to answer questions

Black eyes: I don't own any of the youtubers here I only own myself I also don't own minecraft so ya


	9. A server I go on if you want to meet me

this is the server I was talking about in the comments


	10. Chapter 9

Minewashed family  
Chapter 8  
What's happening exactly above sky

Black eyes: sky this is going to be a bad chapter for you corgi101 for letting me use one of your ideas thanks corgi

Sky: what's going to happen

Black eyes: you will see on to the story

Herobrines p.o.v  
I was getting ready to drop down from my hiding place on the roof above sky when I saw the blacks eyes. He always ruins my plans so when he said "since herobrine became evil I told Ben sky's brother I brainwashed if he could help me deal with the black eyes he nodded and told me "yes sir I shall do the distraction. I chuckled his memory sword was enchanted so no one could beat him. that's when we dropped on the black eyes and sky's warriors beat them up then I captured sky and went on my way happily since my plan was almost complete now I needed the blood essence

Black eyes p.o.v  
Oh no herobrine has sky I need to follow him. But where to look. Nether? To obvious. Overworld? Most likely. The end? Heck no I would feel him there. Sky army HQ? Ok I think he's there about to kidnap sunny. "Soldiers and recruits we need to get to sky army HQ and fast" so I teleported everyone there including Ben. When we got there I told my soldiers to put Ben in a prison cell in the HQ. after that I ran to sunnys room. When I got there 2 guards where outside the room and told me to halt I told them the situation and they let me in. When I entered the room sunny was there looking out the window waiting to reach the age of 16 to get out of the HQ. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. she turned around and asked me " who are you?" I responded "a fellow sibling a son of notch" she shook her head and said " I only have 2 brothers not 3." I looked at her and told her what happened her eyes started to tear up she asked me "do you know where sky is?" I told her that I think herobrine is going to kidnap you next and he is going to do something to her sky and dawn (yes I have not forgotten dawn she will play a big role in the story not telling you) she looked up and screamed. the guards rushed in the looked up and saw herobrine I forced myself to float up and hit him with my end sword.

Black eyes:End of chapter and part one of the series so will I continue I will use any oc for the sequel that's right sequel follow this story if you love it or like it (I think you all love it except haters that hate all story's) also my YouTube name is kellen Raney space included so ya

Sky: what's going to happen to me

Dawn: I don't know but I might do something that will save the world

Black eyes: I don't own minecraft or any of the youtubers here I only own myself

ASFjerome: he also owns the idea of minewashed family

Black eyes:also if you follow this author you will become a soldier of the ender army. So ya follow me if you want to know when the sequel comes out bye

Herobrine:blood essence is just human blood, holy stone, and a potion of instant damage it does not exist in any mod

black eyes: here's a quick preview of the sequel

Herobrines revenge chapter 1

notch p.o.v

ever since the prophecy started I have been guarded 24/7 but my children haven't I have to help them I must send some people A group of people a big group of people. The yogscast they defeated israphel they can help.

simons p.o.v

me and the gang where adding to the java cake factory when I saw notch fly down with a lot of guards sips and Sjin stopped joking around Lewis ran up to itch and bowed


End file.
